Last Feeling
by yyohei
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menahan diri, tetapi laki-laki itu terus saja membuatnya terbebani. Mereka seharusnya melangkah di jalan berbeda, bukan seperti ini. Sasuke terlalu memaksakan keadaan. Lalu, apa salahnya menyukai wanita yang lebih tua?
1. Prolog

Hanya karena garis takdir.

Manusia terlahir, bertumbuh, lalu kembali kepada si pencipta hidup.

Haruno Sakura merenung sesaat memandang foto mendiang suaminya, ia tersenyum samar, juga menyentuh benda itu sebelum kembali meletakkannya di etalase kaca.

Ini menyakitkan.

Hampir satu tahun lalu mereka berdua masih bisa saling berpelukan, kemudian kecelakaan di sabtu malam itu merenggut. Sakura tidak berdaya, berkali-kali merasa telah terpukul sesuatu hingga tubuhnya nyeri. Akan tetapi, semuanya menjadi lain ketika Sakura mendapati dirinya mulai berpaling.

Sungguh, ia adalah wanita dewasa yang bisa berpikir lebih rasional.

Ada banyak sekali cinta, Sakura bisa dengan leluasa menentukan. "Aku yakin perasaanku tetap sama, tetap dan hanya untuk suamiku."

_Laki-laki itu._

Sakura selalu was-was setiap kali harus bertemu pandang. Ini bukan sekedar drama dua remaja yang saling jatuh cinta lalu menjalin hubungan, tidak sesingkat itu.

Di sini, Sakura wanita dewasa yang hampir kepala tiga dengan satu anak bayi berusia delapan bulan. Sedangkan laki-laki itu masih belasan tahun, masih anak sekolah. Tapi ketegangan antara keduanya tidak dapat dibendung. Laki-laki itu merupakan teman sekolah adik perempuannya, sering ke rumah dan tidak jarang seharian penuh berada di sana. Sakura merasa lain semenjak laki-laki itu berani mendekatinya diam-diam, mengirim pesan penuh perhatian, bahkan berani menyatakan perasaan. Itu semua buruk. Sakura berpikir jika dirinya dengan si laki-laki memiliki dinding pembatas yang kokoh, mulai dari jarak usia mereka hingga tuntutan pada laki-laki itu sendiri yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa.

"Sakura-nee?!"

"Ssstt." Bayi yang sejak tadi tidur sekaligus menyusu padanya sedikit terusik. Sakura menghela napas memandang Tayuya sembari menepuk bokong anak perempuannya pelan hingga dia kembali memejamkan mata. Sarada demam sejak semalam, rewel dan terus minta digendong sampai tangan kiri Sakura kebas. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti saja deh, tunggu sampai Sarada tenang."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Itu," Tayuya menggaruk ujung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ibu ngirain Sakura-nee sudah selesai nidurin Sarada, makanya dia nyuruh aku ke sini manggil Sakura-nee buat ngebantuin dia motong bawang bombai."

Ada pesanan dua ratus kotak nasi, Sakura dan Ibunya menjalankan bisnis katering ini semenjak enam bulan terakhir. "Sebentar, sepuluh menit lagi Neechan ke dapur."

Sepeninggal suaminya, Sakura mencari cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan tidak bergantung pada orangtuanya yang bahkan masih memiliki tanggungan untuk membiayai sekolah Tayuya. Hanya perlu hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan, apalagi yang ia inginkan setelah itu? Melihat putrinya Sarada bertumbuh meski pun tanpa figur seorang Ayah. Tanpa figur laki-laki baik seperti mendiang suaminya, Utakata.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega seusai meletakkan tubuh mungil Sarada ke dalam boks bayi, mengelus puncak kepalanya sebentar kemudian beranjak dari sana. Sebelum itu, Sakura juga membawa serta gelas kosong bekas air minumnya. Ia menuruni tangga, melangkah melewati ruang tengah dengan santai. Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat laki-laki itu yang tengah bersama Tayuya dan tiga temannya. Matanya tajam, dalam, juga sanggup membuat Sakura salang tingkah. Beruntung tingkahnya tidak disadari yang lain, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menyahuti sapaan ceria Kiba dan Hinata, tanpa berniat berlama-lama memandang laki-laki itu.

Seperti paradigma menyakitkan.

"Eh, Uchiha. Gantian sini, mana _joystick_ nya?"

Sakura tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan anak-anak remaja itu, memilih berlalu untuk menenangkan diri. Karena sepertinya dia telah terbawa oleh delusi memuakkan.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	2. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke dibesarkan tanpa seorang Ibu, maka selama hampir tujuh belas tahun hidup ia hanya bergantung pada Ayahnya. Menjalani hari-hari di rumah yang sepi, ketika hanya sendiri tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menonton televisi, tiduran dan bermain ponsel. Rumah mereka terlalu besar, terlalu luas jika hanya ditempati untuk dua orang. Apalagi Ayahnya lebih sering berada di luar kota, itu yang mendasarinya memilih bermain ke rumah teman bahkan tidak jarang pula menginap semalaman. Sejak sekolah dasar Sasuke sudah terbiasa disiplin dan mandiri, ia juga termasuk siswa pintar. Meskipun memiliki keluarga yang tidak lengkap, setidaknya Sasuke sudah cukup bisa memahami.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini ada yang coba mengalihkan fokusnya.

Didasari rasa penasaran sekaligus tuntutan di hati, Sasuke terang-terangan menunjukkan diri. Tidak cukup hanya dengan kata-kata, ia tidak segan melakukan dengan tindakan.

Wanita itu harus tahu.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kamu itu masih kecil, tugasmu hanya sekolah yang benar."

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, ada jarak yang tercipta sehingga menyebabkan perasaannya ikut terpukul. Lantas Sasuke tersenyum sesaat. "Kamu nggak bisa bilang seperti ini, Sakura."

Sakura berusia dua puluh delapan tahun sekarang, sedangkan Sasuke tujuh belas. Dia seharusnya memanggil Sakura dengan lebih sopan. "Kenapa?"

Di era modern ini, banyak sekali ditemui pasangan dengan berbagai karakter. "Yang aku tahu, kedewasaan nggak bisa hanya diukur dari usia. Aku suka kamu tulus, dan kamu harus percaya itu."

Lucu sekali.

Bocah laki-laki berstatus pelajar berani berterus terang, Sakura benar-benar miris. "Pergi dari sini."

Segala aspek feminisme ada di Sakura, Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa jiwa mudanya yang tengah dalam masa pubertas mulai bergejolak. Mengesampingkan jika Sakura merupakan Ibu muda beranak satu yang ditinggal mati suaminya. Dia cantik, keibuan, tutur katanya selalu lembut. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada apa pun yang dimiliki Sakura.

Bagaimana wanita itu?

"Aku akan selalu ke sini." Ego dan keinginan tidak terbendung. "Aku bersumpah."

Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, Sakura menatapnya kesal lalu memeriksa sekeliling. Bicara berdua di halaman belakang, ini buruk jika sampai ada yang melihat. "Sasuke, dengar! Aku sudah pernah menikah bahkan punya anak, lupain perasaan kamu dan berhenti berlaku menjijikkan seperti ini. Pacari gadis seusia kamu, jangan aku!"

Alih-alih sakit hati mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke justru tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluknya. "_I love you_."

_Keparat! _

Pelukan yang Sasuke berikan tiba-tiba telah menembus sesuatu, Sakura tidak bisa berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ia wanita terhormat dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tetapi, apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke benar-benar mengguncang dirinya. Sakura termangu, ada kelopak bunga yang mulai berjatuhan di hatinya. Sasuke lalu mengambilnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Kapan terakhir kali mendapati pelukan sehangat ini?

Sakura mengingatnya kurang yakin. "Lepas."

Sayangnya si laki-laki tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke, lepas!" Nyaris saja, Sakura merasakan lehernya diterpa napas panas dan ia refleks segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Berlama-lama dengannya membuat darah berdesir keras, Sakura enggan mengakui jika dia terkejut bukan main. Sasuke pun merasakan hal sama. Lekukan tubuh wanita itu ternyata lebih menarik ketika disentuh, terbentuk indah dan kulitnya pun sehalus sutra. Ia ingin merasakan lagi, namun Sakura sudah terlebih dulu berlari pergi.

_Sampai jumpa. _

**\- 0 -**

Sudah hampir pukul setengah tiga sore, Tayuya menyadari teman-temannya mulai sibuk pada ponsel masing-masing dibandingkan menyelesaikan tugas sekolah meski pun mereka tadi sempat menyelingi kegiatan membosankan ini dengan bermain _games_. Hanya Sasuke yang masih setia mengerjakan, tampak fokus dan tidak bisa diganggu. Tayuya diam-diam memandanginya. Di sekolah, Sasuke tidak hanya terkenal pintar, tetapi ia juga tampan. Auranya tegas dan dingin, itu yang membuat banyak gadis menyukainya tetapi tidak berani mendekati. Beruntung sekali Tayuya berada di posisi ini, bisa berteman akrab dengan Sasuke sejak masa orientasi. Mereka sering bicara, baik itu tentang sekolah atau pun hal lain.

"Ngapain Ta ngelihat Sasuke mulu?" _Bodoh! _Apa pun alasannya, Tayuya tetap tidak bisa mengelak. Ucapan Nagato membuat semua orang di ruang tengah langsung terfokus pada Tayuta. "Lihatin gue saja sini deh, lebih eksotis dan oriental."

"Apa sih lo? Fitnah banget."

Yang Naruto dan Hinata tahu, Nagato sudah cukup lama menyukai Tayuya tetapi berulang kali ditolak. Alasannya karena dia tidak mau merusak pertemanan. Sasuke juga tahu hal itu kok, Tayuya sendiri yang mengatakan.

"Terus ngapain ngelihatin Sasuke kayak tadi?"

"Siapa juga yang ngelihatin Sasuke? Nggak ada tuh." Tayuya benar-benar malu sekarang, ingin mencakar wajah menyebalkan Nagato. "Heh Sas! Lo lihat gue ngelihatin elo nggak? Nggak kan?"

Terang saja Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tuh, dengarin!"

"Ya mana ada pertanyaan kayak gitu, bawel! Sasuke jelas aja nggeleng, gimana sih?"

"Ini gara-gara elo terlalu dibutakan cinta ke Tayuya, makanya elo jadi gini."

_Hinata penyelamatku._ Tayuya bergumam dalam hati, tersenyum lebar sembari memasukkan keripik bayam ke mulutnya.

"Terus kalau ngelihatin gue apa masalahnya? Gue _fine_ aja sih." Mati! Itu suara Sasuke, jujur Tayuya kurang yakin. "Jangan cemburu lah, lagian Tayuya mana mungkin suka sama gue."

Asumsinya meleset.

"Eh Sas, justru dari ngelihatin itu lah yang menumbuhkan benih cinta. Ya kayak gue gini ke Tayuya." Lain kali Tayuya tidak akan membiarkan Nagato ikut berkumpul lagi seperti ini, ia jengah. "Tapi sayang, Tayuya nya nggak mau diajak jadian."

"Kasihan lo." Naruto tahu-tahu menyahuti dengan _headset_ di telinga.

Mereka kemudian tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah Naruto mulai membahas pertandingan sepak bola bersama Nagato yang merupakan penggemar berat _Juventus_, club besar asal Italia. Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik dan memilih untuk membuka ponselnya, tidak ada yang menarik di benda itu selain _chat_ pribadinya dengan Sakura. Berbulan-bulan lalu, wanita itu sering membalas pesannya bahkan tidak jarang mau menemaninya begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas. Tapi semenjak Sasuke menyatakan perasannya, dia mulai berubah lain. Sakura sepertinya tidak menerima, sekarang yang sering Sasukr dapat hanya balasan pesan singkat seadanya.

Itu tidak adil.

Sasuke merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu.

Memendam jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Sas, ajarin ini dong? Aku nggak ngerti."

Menarik sekali, Tayuya begitu mirip Sakura. Tapi ia tidak sedikit pun bisa menaruh perasaan pada gadis itu. Ada kalanya Sasuke membutuhkan sosok dewasa yang mampu memahaminya, dan itu Sakura. Apa salah? Apa salahnya menyukai wanita yang lebih tua? Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana cara orang dewasa berpikir hingga menyimpulkan jika apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah kesalahan. Itu tidak masuk akal, seharusnya ada alasan yang lebih menguatkan lagi.

"Sasuke, kok malah bengong?"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

_Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika wanita itu tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, bertutur lembut diselingi senyuman tipis. Awalnya mengira jika debaran yang membucah itu hanya terjadi sesaat, tetapi nyatanya Sasuke merasakan dadanya kian membucah setiap kali mereka beradu mata, beradu pikat._

_"Ini Oneechan gue Sas, namanya Sakura. Dia baru balik dari Yokohama dan bakal tinggal di sini."_

_Sasuke memandang wajah ayu Sakura cukup lama, lalu beralih pada bayi mungil yang berada digendongannya. Sebelumnya, Tayuya pernah bercerita jika kakak iparnya meninggal. Itu berarti wanita dewasa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang berstatus janda. Terlihat masih muda juga cantik. Selain itu, dia juga cukup ramah dan tanpa segan langsung mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke terhenyak sesaat, lalu tepukan Tayuya lah yang membuatnya mampu kembali mengontrol diri. Sakura, wanita ini sangat keibuan. Itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Ibu yang selama ini selalu dibayangkan Sasuke._

_"Aku Sakura."_

_Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang perlu untuk diluruskan. "Sasuke."_

_"Kalian satu kelas?"_

_"Iya Sakura-nee, kebetulan kita pas masa orientasi satu kelompok. Terus sekarang satu kelas."_

_Memiliki pribadi pendiam sedari dulu, Sasuke hanya melirik Tayuya sekilas ketika teman perempuannya itu berbicara. "Oh, terus ini kerja kelompoknya cuma berdua?"_

_"Enggak, nanti ada temanku yang ke sini."_

_Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke melihat hal menarik dari seorang perempuan? Itu sekitar satu tahun lalu di masa pubernya yang penuh keingin tahuan. "Kalau gitu Neechan ke dalam ya? Sarada mulai haus lagi nih."_

_Kenyataannya, Sakura tengah berbicara dengan Tayuya, bukan dirinya. Tapi Sasuke merasa menyesal sekarang karena tidak mampu menahan matanya yang tiba-tiba mengarah pada dua bulatan besar milik wanita itu.__"Sasuke, jangan sungkan-sungkan di sini. Camilannya dimakan."_

_"I-iya."_

_Meskipun mengelak berkali-kali, Sasuke tetap saja merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat. Kemudian semenjak saat itu, ia nekat mengirimi Sakura pesan singkat yang nomor ponselnya didapati dari Tayuya. Sakura, tidak ada bedanya di kehidupan nyata. Baik hati dan sangat perhatian. Apalagi Sasuke pernah mengeluhkan jika dia sudah ditinggalkan mendiang Ibunya sejak kecil, Sakura tentu saja iba. Ia membayangkan Sarada yang saat ini berada di posisi Sasuke, lahir tanpa Ayah. Tetapi, semua tidak berjalan semulus kelihatannya. Justru sikap Sakura lah yang membuat Sasuke berharap lebih, menginginkan wanita itu tidak hanya sekedar menjadi dua orang yang saling mengenal._

_"Gimana? Obat yang Neechan kasih kemarin sudah bikin perutmu mendingan? Lain kali jaga pola makan, kalau sudah kena maag gini kamu sendiri yang repot."_

_Sasuke selalu menyukai seluruh perhatian itu yang sayangnya telah lenyap sekarang. Orang-orang dewasa tidak sedikit yang berpikir jika cinta harus tahu aturan, dan Sakura menjadi salah satunya. Itu buruk bagi Sasuke. _

"Sasuke, kamu belum tidur?"

Mendekati pukul satu dini hari, tugas sekolah baru diselesaikannya satu jam lalu tapi Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ayahnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar hingga ia langsung teralih dari layar laptop. "Iya, ini mau tidur kok."

"Tidur, besok sekolah."

Sasuke lantas mengangguk patuh, kemudian segera menutup laptop ketika Ayahnya pergi. Sejujurnya di keadaan seperti ini ia terbayang lagi, harus dengan cara apa agar wanita itu mau membuka hati? Jika hanya dengan alasan perbedaan umur saja Sasuke tidak akan terima, ia butuh alasan lain.

Sakura seperti hujan yang saat ini turun di luar sana, menyebabkan hatinya mendingin.

**\- 0 -**

Belakangan sering turun hujan lebat di pagi hari, Sakura tadi senang ketika curahnya redah sehingga ia bisa dengan tenang berbelanja beberapa sayur dan ikan di swalayan. Namun mendekati pukul tujuh, hujan kembali jatuh menghujam bumi dan segala isinya. Beruntung ia telah siap siaga membawa payung. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap berharap semoga saja Sarada tidak menangis dan bersabar menunggunya pulang. Jalanan benar-benar basah sekarang, ia melihat beberapa pengendara motor yang terpaksa menepi untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Sakura lantas mempercepat langkah agar segera tiba di rumah. Namun begitu menyeberang _zebra cross_, ia hampir saja tertabrak anak sekolah yang melajukan sepedanya cukup kencang.

Sakura spontan menjerit, sedangkan anak sekolah yang mengenakan jas hujan biru laut itu jatuh terpental. Sedikit saja, jika dia tidak langsung mengarahkan setirnya ke arah lain maka dapat dipastikan Sakura tertabrak.

_Ya ampun, hari ini sangat sial. _

Musibah barusan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan anak sekolah itu, Sakura juga sama bersalahnya lantaran tidak melihat kanan dan kiri saat menyeberang.

"Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Sembari bertanya, Sakura mendekati anak itu yang sepertinya kesakitan lantaran terus memegangi kaki kanan. "Kakimu sakit?"

Hujan masih turun, dan mereka berdua malah berada di jalanan seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, ada yang lebih buruk dari pada itu. _Keparat! _Sakura hampir saja melepaskan payungnya jika tidak benar-benar mampu mengontrol diri. Anak sekolah yang barusan hampir menabraknya, dia orang yang paling Sakura hindari akhir-akhir ini. Lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, ada keinginan besar untuk menghilang dari muka bumi dari pada harus berhadapan dengannya. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura," Hal buruk semakin menghantuinya jika lensa mereka beradu. Sakura berusaha tidak peduli dan bersiap pergi, namun Sasuke langsung menahannya. "Sakura tolong."

"Panggil aku dengan sopan."

Sejak awal Sasuke tidak menganggapnya lebih tua. "Tolong, kakiku sakit."

Sakura menyesalkan semuanya.

Keadaan Sasuke, ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

Sekuat apa pun mengelak, laki-laki itu sungguh membuatnya seperti tidak bisa berpaling. Setengah hati, Sakura mendekatkan tubuh lalu membantunya berdiri. Di tengah hujan mereka melangkah bersama, mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa untuk berteduh.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran sesaat sebelum Sakura pergi. "Kamu mau ke mana?"

Tapi tidak didengar. Hanya sebentar saja karena Sakura kembali dengan membawa sepeda milik Sasuke, ikut berteduh lagi.

Terus terang, kecanggungan diantara mereka sangat menyakiti. Sasuke jadi tidak tahan, diam-diam ia bahkan terus meliriknya dari samping. "Aku tahu bagi kamu aku cuma bocah ingusan, tapi seenggaknya..."

"Diam!"

"Sakura, aku cuma pengen kamu..."

"Aku bilang diam!" Tolonglah.

Sakura serba salah sekarang dan Sasuke yang tidak dapat mengerti terus menuntutnya.

Berulang kali ia tekankan, laki-laki yang ada di depannya kini hanya remaja tanggung yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya dewasa. "Sampai kapan pun aku nggak akan bisa menerima perasaan kamu."

Benarkah?

Sasuke menyadari sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum. Kakinya masih terasa sakit tapi itu tidak menghalangi laju pikirnya. Sakura terlalu batu, membuat Sasuke hilang kendali dan langsung mencium wanita dewasa itu di tempat terbuka. _Bocah ini sudah kehabisan akal!_ Tempo hari berani memeluknya, lalu sekarang dengan kurang ajar menciumnya. Sakura sudah putus asa menolak hingga payung sekaligus kantung belanjaannya jatuh ke aspal, tetapi bibir Sasuke begitu hangat di bibirnya, memaksanya membuka mulut. Biar bagaimanapun, stamina remaja seperti Sasuke lebih besar ketimbang dirinya. Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan semua tindakan ini, sudah lama setelah kematian suaminya.

"Sakura, katakan jika kamu juga menyukaiku."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke mengalami cedera ringan setelah kejadian tempo hari, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan apa yang telah ia perbuat bersama Sakura. Bagaimana bibir itu bisa ia rasakan, diam-diam membuat nyala api di hatinya semakin membara. Sasuke tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai suatu nestapa, karena pada dasarnya ia yang paling menginginkan. Ego tinggi Sakura sekaligus perkataan wanita itu seringkali membuat Sasuke termangu diam. Berpikir apa harus berhenti saja? Berpikir untuk menuruti apa pun perintah wanita itu. Tidak, tentu saja. Hanya si pecundang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal demikian dengan mudah. Ini baru dimulai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh demi bisa mengenggam tangan wanitanya.

"Gue mau ke kantin, lo mau nitip nggak?" Ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam tas, Nagato tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia langsung menyadari jika Naruto sudah pasti menolak tawarannya. "Lah, tumben bawa bekal?"

"Tante gue yang buatin."

Lantaran Ayahnya terlanjur pergi ke Hokkaido saat peristiwa senin pagi lalu, beberapa hari ini Tantenya Izumi jadi sering bolak-balik ke rumah demi merawatnya.

"Oh, ya sudah."

Nagato lantas keluar kelas dengan beberapa siswa laki-laki termasuk juga Naruto, kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka kotak makannya. Selama empat hari penuh dia absen, dan baru dua hari ini saja mulai kembali aktif bersekolah. Sehari setelah kecelakaan kecil itu terjadi, teman-temannya langsung menjenguk. Sana yang paling khawatir dan cepat tanggap begitu menyadari ketidak hadiran Sasuke di sekolah. Hinata yang tanpa sengaja memberitahu, tapi Sasuke sendiri memilih tidak menanggapi. Toh itu adalah hal wajar sebagai perhatian seorang teman. Ini lah kekurangan Sasuke, terlalu menyepelekan sesuatu yang bisa jadi membawa pengaruh di kehidupannya.

Tayuya cantik, memang. Sasuke mengakui, tapi sampai saat ini pun ia tidak pernah menaruh perasaan apa pun pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke, makan apa lo?" Baru saja ia membatin.

"Makan nasi, masa' makan batu?"

Bersama Hinata, Tayuya melangkah melewati beberapa bangku lalu duduk di kursi yang kebetulan tengah kosong. Hal itu juga dilakukan Hinata. "Kaki lo sudah mendingan?"

"Lumayan, tapi kadang masih nyeri."

"Untung cuma cedera ringan, kalau patah benaran gimana tuh?" Hinata benar-benar. "Lagian lo ada-ada saja, jatuh dari sepeda sampai bisa kayak gitu."

Bahkan Sasuke masih memasukkan beberapa suap nasi, Tayuya dan Hinata terus-menerus mengajaknya bicara. "Gue nggak cuma jatuh, gue kepelanting!" Ujarnya sedikit menekan.

Kedua gadis itu langsung terkekeh ringan. Sasuke terkadang bisa bertingkah lucu hanya dengan menunjukkan raut mukanya.

"Sewot banget deh." Ia tidak menanggapi, memilih memasukkan lauk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa berniat menawarkan. "Eh, _weekend_ mau _hang out_ nggak?"

"Ke mana? Kalau ke rumah lo lagi gue males deh Ta, bosan." Tapi bagi Sasuke tidak.

"Nggak lah, gue juga bosan kali."

"Terus?"

Tayuya tampak tersenyum tipis. "Ada deh, nanti gue sama Naruto yang atur. Kemarin gue sempat ngomongin ini sama dia."

"Ya sudah deh, terserah. Gue mau ke toilet dulu, kebelet. _Bye_."

Tersisa mereka berdua, Hinata sudah tidak terlihat wujudnya begitu berlari keluar kelas. Mau tidak mau, Tayuya harus merasakan atmosfer mendebarkan kesekian kali. "Lo mau ikut nggak Sas?"

"Nggak tahu." Benarkah? "Kalau kaki gue nanti sudah sembuh total, ya gue ikut."

Sejujurnya interaksi seperti ini yang sangat disukai Tayuya, berbicara berdua. "Oke."

"Eh, Ta."

"Ya?" Tolonglah, Tayuya mulai kehabisan kata.

"Boleh minta tolong nggak?"

**\- 0 -**

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berguguran.

"Mikirin apa kok bengong begitu?" Di ruang keluarga, hanya ada mereka bertiga. Sakura dengan Ibunya yang tengah menggendong Sarada. Bayi cantik itu baru saja meminum susu, tinggal menunggunya hingga tidur terlelap. "Sara, lihat Bundamu."

"Kalau Mama ngomong, Sarada nggak akan bisa tidur Ma."

"Bisa dong, kan digendong Nenek." Mebuki menggoda Sarada, menimang sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat mungil bayi itu.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, mereka mendengar pintu depan terbuka disusul suara Tayuya yang mengucapkan salam. Dia baru pulang dari sekolah, rautnya letih tapi masih tetap tersenyum saat melihat Sarada. Tayuya bersiap menyentuh keponakannya namun dicegah oleh Mebuki.

"Mama, kan aku cuma mau nyium doang."

"_No!_ Jangan coba-coba nyentuh Sarada kalau kamu belum cuci tangan." Sakura terkekeh geli, sedangkan Mebuki berlalu menuju ruangan lain. "Cuci tangan dulu, _Aunty_ Tayuya."

Tayuya langsung cemberut.

"Kamu cuci tangan sekalian ganti baju dulu gih Ta, habis itu makan."

Ketika Sakura berbicara, Tayuya langsung teringat sesuatu dan langsung terdiam. Ia buru-buru menarik resleting tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak berukuran kecil yang luarannya dilapisi kertas kado berwarna hijau muda. Ini, dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menitipkannya untuk Sakura.

"Dari Sasuke." Semua kenyataan itu membuat Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Neechan yang sudah nolongin dia, dan dia ngasih ini sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Lidah Sakura mendadak kelu.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Di sini, yang bersalah justru dirinya. Sasuke terjatuh dari sepeda kemudian mengalami cedera ringan juga karena dirinya. _Sudah gila. _

Akhirnya, pilu itu datang kembali.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menerima kotak yang disodorkan Tayuya. Setelah ini, ia perlu sesuatu untuk mendinginkan pikiran. Lantas, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung membuka kotak kecil itu yang rupanya berisi sebuah kalung silver dengan bandul hati. Terlihat sangat cantik, dan juga elegan. Sakura langsung terpikat. Namun mengingat dari mana benda ini berasal, ia tidak sudi menerimanya. Tidak sampai hatinya benar-benar mampu memutuskan, dan yakin.

_Lalu datang pesan itu._

Sakura melihat ponselnya menyala, ada satu pesan teks yang baru saja masuk.

**_'I love you, and thanks.'_**

Semakin lama, Sakura semakin lemah dengan dirinya. Sasuke kian membawanya masuk ke dalam lubang yang digali laki-laki itu, terperosok jauh ke dalam hingga rasanya tidak akan ada lagi oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Sulit, antara menjalani atau berhenti. Sasuke yang selalu dikatainya hanya bocah ingusan, ternyata mampu memancing gairahnya sejak ciuman kala itu. Sakura kesulitan menepis, justru malah jadi menikmati setiap kecupannya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menyadarkan jika ia tidak bisa menjadi egois. Sakura bisa mencari laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dan bisa mengayomi.

_Sial!_ Sekuat apa pun mengelak, Sakura tetap kesulitan membohongi hati.

Jalan yang Sasuke lalui masih panjang, perasaannya pun sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Sakura hanya tidak mau dia salah mengambil langkah, lalu berakhir tidak baik. Maka dengan gamang, Sakura berlalu menuju pintu sembari melemparkan kotak beserta kalung pemberian Sasuke ke dalam tempat sampah. _Maaf, itu akan buruk. _

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tahu.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Btw, aku sebenarnya sudah nulis ini sampai chapter 9. Tapi adanya di wattpad dan dengan cast lain, hehe... Mungkin ada yang pengen langsung maraton baca, silahkan mampir ke akun wattyku @yyohei**


	5. Chapter 4

_Yang aku tahu, perasaanku ini hadir dengan sendirinya tanpa ku sadari._

Namanya cinta, bisa hadir tanpa harus ada sebuah alasan yang kuat. Itu murni, muncul dan merebak dari hati kecilnya. Lambat laun Sasuke menyadari satu hal, jika perasaannya kian bertambah besar. Sakura di depannya, mematung diam di dekat pintu yang celanya sedikit terbuka. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki kesanggupan untuk pergi dari sini. Setelah mengatakan seribu alasan untuk menolak ajakan teman-temannya menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama, tujuan Sasuke semata-mata hanya untuk bertemu wanita itu. Kebetulan seakan menyertai, Sakura sendirilah yang membuka pintu dan sialnya menyebabkan atmosfer memanas.

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Aku..."

Sasuke masih mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura menyelanya. "Tayuya sedang keluar, dia nggak ada di rumah."

Lucu sekali, Sakura sepatutnya tahu apa yang ia mau. "Aku nggak sedang nyari Tayuya, yang aku cari itu kamu."

Matanya menajam begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, bahkan Sakura tanpa segan berusaha menutup pintu tapi tertahan dengan cepat. Tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dan si wanita kerepotan sendiri. Jika sampai laki-laki ini tahu ia sendirian di rumah, maka tamat sudah. Sarada dibawa Ibu dan Ayahnya ke resepsi pernikahan tetangga di kompleks sebelah, lalu sekarang Sakura merasa telah salah mengambil langkah. Sasuke yang ia tahu selalu baik hati dan sopan, kini berubah menjadi manusia paling menakutkan. Mau sekuat apa pun menghentikan, tenaganya tetap kalah telak. Sakura terdorong ke belakang hingga hampir terjengkang sedangkan Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lancang sekali kamu!"

"Kasih kesempatan aku untuk bicara dan aku akan pergi dari sini, Sakura."

"Apa kamu ini nggak punya sopan santun?" Tuhan, Sasuke hanya ingin didengar. "Kamu harus pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Nggak!"

Antara hati dan mulutnya, semua munafik. "Jangan buat aku terpaksa berbuat kasar."

Terserahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk mendorong Sasuke keluar pintu, namun lagi-lagi nihil. Justru sekarang ini dirinya yang malah terjebak di lubang hitam yang diciptakan si laki-laki. Mata Sakura berair ketika Sasuke berhasil mengungkungnya di pintu, memaksanya saling menatap.

"Aku tahu kamu mulai tertarik denganku, tapi kamu malah mengelaknya." Manusia ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang coba kamu bohongi?"

Sasuke kekanakan, dan Sakura terlalu naif.

"Sakura, aku suka kamu. Tolong terima aku."

Katanya cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Sasuke tidak bisa menerima itu. Sudah ia putuskan untuk berjuang maka cinta itu sudah pasti harus ia dapatkan, apa pun caranya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kamu seharusnya tahu batasan, Sasuke." Sebelum benar-benar meledak, Sakura memutuskan memejamkan mata. "Aku ini terlalu tua untuk kamu!!"

"Peduli setan tentang usia, aku tetap suka kamu dengan tulus."

Sakura merasa dirinya akan berakhir jika Sasuke tidak segera pergi dari sini, karena berikutnya yang terjadi adalah sebuah ciuman menuntut yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada bibirnya, melumatnya penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Kepala Sakura pusing dan ia tidak sanggup berpikir jernih. Ada kalanya ia muak, tapi gairah remaja seperti Sasuke bisa-bisanya memancing sesuatu di diri Sakura. Ia tergugah, benar-benar tergugah hingga tanpa sadar malah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Telapaknya meraih kepala remaja itu, meremas rambut halusnya seolah menginginkan sebuah ciuman lebih dalam lagi. _Keparat!_ Dirinya meleleh.

"Aku benar-benar suka kamu." Napasnya yang terasa berat di akhir kalimat, Sasuke bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal demikian di antara ciuman mereka. "Tolong, cobalah menerima perasaanku."

Sial.

**\- 0 -**

Napas Sakura masih putus-putus, ia merasa sinting karena sudah dua kali membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh padanya. Tangannya bahkan masih gemetaran, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sama saja seperti menjerumuskan laki-laki itu. Sakura berkali-kali merutuki dirinya terlalu terbawa nafsu hingga tidak mampu mengontrol diri, lalu berakhir di ketidakberdayaannya melawan Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan buat semuanya menjadi rumit." Masih tidak juga berhenti, Sasuke tetap tidak pergi bahkan ketika Sakura telah mengusirnya keluar dari pintu. "Kamu juga suka aku, tapi kenapa kamu harus mengelak seperti ini?"

"Pergi dari sini!"

Munafik sekali. "Kalau kamu nggak mau coba menerima, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan semakin terang-terangan nunjukin perasaanku ke kamu."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan ini, hanya saja Sakura tidak bisa langsung percaya. Di balik pintu, ia masih terisak sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke harus menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak seusianya, menjalin cinta secara umum.

_Tapi Sakura, bukannya itu hanya menurut sudut pandangmu saja?_

Sasuke justru beranggapan jika menjalin cinta dengan wanita dewasa seperti Sakura adalah sebuah adrenalin yang bisa dilakukan. Keluar dari konteks itu, Sasuke hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya. Sejak awal pun, Sakura telah menjadi yang istimewa. Sasuke bisa mendapati sosok hangat, keibuan, dan juga bisa diandalkan. Sasuke selalu bahagia bersamanya, tapi Sakura membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

"Nggak ada yang salah pada cinta, kamu seharusnya lebih tahu itu."

Sakura menangis, matanya terpejam tapi air matanya mengalir deras. Sasuke tidak bisa diajak berpikir sepertinya, dia hanya ingin agar apa yang diambisikannya terwujud.

"Aku pastikan mulai sekarang semua orang akan tahu jika aku menyukaimu."

_Tidak!_ Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Semuanya bisa berimbas fatal. Mulai dari kehidupannya, reputasinya, bahkan perasaannya. Ia tahu ini gila, tapi Sakura terpaksa mengambil langkah seribu. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, dibukanya pintu rumah dengan setengah hati. Sampai kemudian mata mereka saling beradu, Sakura merasa dadanya masih berkecamuk. Sama halnya seperti memberi sinyal, Sasuke menyadari betul dan langsung kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup dan mengunci pintu, lalu membawa Sakura jatuh ke sofa dengan tubuhnya mengungkung wanita itu. Mata Sasuke memanas melihat wajah takut Sakura, merasa ini terlalu intim.

"Aku akan selalu menuruti semua kata-katamu, kecuali kalau kamu menyuruh aku untuk pergi jauh."

Ditengarai rasa, seharusnya Sakura lebih bisa melakukan perlawanan. Tapi apa, ia merasa baik-baik saja untuk menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Kecupan menuntut yang dilakukannya, hisapan lembut dan hangat dari mulutnya, Sakura rela dianggap tidak waras sekarang. Sasuke masih remaja, masih minim pengalaman, jadi Sakura mencoba menyentuhnya pelan-pelan, menyentuh punggung tegapnya dengan jemari, menekannya untuk menghancurkan jarak. Satu hal yang selalu ia perhatikan diam-diam, wajah tampan serta mata tajam Sasuke. Dia seperti berlian hitam yang begitu cantik namun memiliki sisi gelap, Sakura takut jika semakin sulit berpegang pada egonya.

"Sakura, _I love you_."

Sakura tidak mudah jatuh cinta, Sasukelah yang membuatnya jatuh terlena.

Semenit saja Sasuke tidak rela meninggalkan lumatannya pada bibir Sakura. Ia kembali mengemut bibir lembut itu layaknya permen, menyesapnya tidak tahan. Selain itu, dampak dari berciuman dengan posisi ini ternyata luar biasa. Ia tahu ini lancang, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu, dan ia tahu persis. Sakura adalah Ibu muda, cantik, payudaranya kencang dan besar. Sasuke merasa kehangatan tubuh bagian depan wanita dewasa itu menekan dadanya.

Dan dirinya terangsang sekarang.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 5

Hujan dan tanah basah, mungkin ini bisa menjadi analogi cintanya. Ada pertemuan dan juga perpisahan, tapi dengan memaki perpisahan sama saja seperti mengutuk pertemuan. Sakura memikirkan seluruhnya dengan sendu, bahkan ketika Sarada mulai merangkak menuju pintu ia tidak menyadari sama sekali. Antara keinginan hati dan egonya, keduanya bertolak belakang. Sakura mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran itu, sampai suara Tayuya yang berdiri di pintu menyadarkan. Dia mengomel tentang Sarada yang bisa saja terkena pintu jika ia langsung membukanya lebar-lebar. Tayuya merasa aneh dengan kakaknya, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering melamun. Banyak kesempatan untuk bicara, tapi Sakura enggan mengutarakan.

"Jujur deh, Sakura-nee tuh sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Tayuya mulai bertanya lagi sembari menggendong Sarada.

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau nggak ada apa-apa, nggak mungkin banget Sakura-nee tiba-tiba banyak ngelamun." Lalu Sakura harus mengatakan jika ia mulai tertarik dengan teman sekolah Tayuya? "Sakura-nee kan biasanya apa-apa selalu curhat ke aku, tapi sekarang sudah jarang."

Sakura dan Tayuya bisa dikatakan akrab, terbukti dengan keseluruhan dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi foto mereka berdua. Sakura ingat betul, ia yang kala itu mengenakan gaun pengantin berfoto dengan pose merangkul Tayuya, suaminya juga melakukan hal sama. Mereka bahagia sekali, tapi kini semuanya menjadi kenangan. Utakata telah pergi, kemudian muncul perasaan aneh yang disebabkan laki-laki muda itu. _Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? _Sakura ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Sarada, gigimu kok belum tumbuh sayang? Padahal _aunty_ mau ngasih permen." Tayuya mulai sibuk mengurusi Sarada. "Sakura-nee sudah mandi?"

"Sudah dong, kamu?"

Melihat dari senyum anehnya, Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa arti senyum itu. Tayuya belum mandi dan dia berani dekat-dekat dengan Sarada. "Ehe..."

"Kamu ini kebiasaan deh Ta. Sudah mau jam enam ini, buruan mandi keburu telat."

"Iya deh iya."

Sebelum keluar kamar, gadis itu sempat-sempatnya mencubit kedua pipi gembul Sarada. Sakura hanya menggeleng melihatnya, lalu memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan mainan untuk Sarada. Hari ini putrinya bangun cukup pagi, jadilah Sakura langsung memandikannya dengan air hangat sejak pukul lima. Selain itu, Sarada juga sudah memakan semangkuk bubur kacang hijau. Tinggal tidurnya, kemudian Sakura akan mulai beraktifitas di dapur seperti biasanya. Bayi memang seperti itu, waktunya banyak dihabiskan untuk menjadi kutu bantal.

"Sarada nggak haus sayang? Nggak mau susu?" Ada banyak sekali macam buah-buahan, bentuk dan warnanya pun bervariasi. Sarada tidak bisa melepaskan atensinya pada benda-benda tersebut. "Sarada?"

Kalau begini caranya mana bisa ditinggal.

"Sarada nggak mau nenen Bunda?"

Aish, ini salah Sakura karena memberikannya mainan. Ia berniat mengambil beberapa dari tangan Sarada, tapi dering ponsel di atas ranjang yang memekikkan membuat Sakura segera beranjak dari lantai. Sungguh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuatnya sakit kepala. Sakura mendadak tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat membaca nama Sasuke tertera di ponselnya. _Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ia kuat dan ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sumpah serapah._ Mau bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tetap si batu yang sulit diberitahu agar dia segera berhenti. Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar sambil menekan tombol hijau.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah, aku mau kita ketemu."

Apa yang dia katakan? "Aku sibuk."

"Jangan banyak alasan, aku tahu di jam segitu kamu nggak ada kegiatan."

Sekarang Sakura sungguh ingin mengumpat. "Sasuke! Aku ini seorang Ibu, aku punya anak yang harus ku urusi. Kamu pikir aku ini apa?"

"Kalau begitu bawa anakmu saja."

"A-apa?" Sakura yakin tidak salah dengar.

"Aku Ayahnya, mulai sekarang dia anakku."

Bocah ini sudah tidak waras!

**\- 0 -**

Salah besar mengacuhkan permintaan Sasuke, Sakura dibuat luar biasa kesal ketika mendapati laki-laki itu berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Jika Ibu dan Ayahnya tahu, Sakura bersumpah ia akan kehilangan muka. Untungnya ia langsung berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke pergi ke Cafe sekaligus membawa Sarada, letaknya hanya di sekitaran sini tetapi tidak banyak yang tahu karena Cafe itu baru buka tiga minggu lalu. Sakura bertaruh, ia yakin sekali orang-orang sedang mengira mereka seperti Bibi dan keponakan. Mengherankannya, Sasuke tampak tidak malu-malu menggendong Sarada menggunakan _carrier baby. _

"Usia Salad berapa?"

Salad?

Sakura menatap Sasuke setengah tidak percaya. "Namanya Sarada, bukan Salad."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku nggak bisa manggil dia begitu." Sarada adalah bukti cinta Sakura dengan mendiang suaminya. "Love."

Sakura tidak merasa harus menatapnya.

"Aku manggil kamu, Sakura."

Tidak ada kesanggupan yang berhak untuk memenangkan hatinya, Sakura pikir ia mulai terlena. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi matanya terus mencuri pandang. Sasuke tampan dan muda, itu tidak sepadan dengan dirinya. Tayuya pernah mengatakan jika Sasuke sangat populer di sekolah, lantas kenapa dia harus seperti ini? Sakura masih buram, dan Sasuke coba menjernihkannya hanya dengan sekali sentuhan. Tidak adil rasanya membiarkan laki-laki itu bersikap sesuka hati.

"Sasuke."

"Ya?" Sekarang perhatiannya terbagi, untuk Sakura dan terutama untuk Sarada. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu yakin kalau kamu suka aku?"

Ada aroma kopi yang tercium di sekitar sini saat Sasuke berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku nggak suka kamu."

Sasuke ini,

"Aku cinta kamu." Remaja di masa pubertas dipenuhi keinginan besar, Sakura sungguh tidak menahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. "Berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku akan miliki kamu, nanti."

Sakura berkata pada hatinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sembrono.

"Salad sama sekali nggak mirip kamu ya?"

Tentu, dia memang miniatur mendiang suaminya tapi versi perempuan. Tayuya pasti bahagia jika melihat putri mereka tumbuh semenggemaskan ini, mata sipit dengan pipi bulat seperti bakpau. "Dia mirip suamiku."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelahnya, lebih fokus menatap Sakura, dan juga sesekali menggoda Sarada. Putrinya itu tampak nyaman bersama Sasuke, dia sedari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa. Lambat laun Sakura merasa ia bisa meluluh, Sasuke yang di awal memang hangat akan selalu bersikap seperti ini. Dada Sakura berbedar, apalagi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menciumnya tepat di atas jemarinya. Kemudian, laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Karena di sini ramai dan ada Salad, aku nggak bisa nyium kamu." Sakura kehilangan kata. "Meskipun aku pengen."

Sarada langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika Sasuke selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura sampai merah padam. Ia kesal setengah mati.

"Kamu nggak bisa begini terus, aku ini lebih tua dari kamu."

"Peduli setan soal usia." Sakura tahu, Sasuje akan selalu menang jika mereka berdebat. "Ayo, aku antarin kamu sama Salad pulang."

Jika ada keinginan yang bisa diwujudkan, Sakura hanya ingin lari darinya sejauh mungkin. Sasuke dengan segala ambisinya untuk memiliki, Sakura tidak bisa menerima tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak.

"Ta, itu Sasuke sama Neechan lo bukan sih?"

_Sepertinya bukan angin segar._

Baru memulai hubungan lalu satu-persatu orang akan tahu ada apa di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran Tayuya dan Hinata yang berada di luar Cafe, mereka melihat ke dalam ketika Sasuke menggandeng Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mereka ngapain berduaan?"

Tayuya diam, merasa bingung.

Hatinya mendadak tercubit sesuatu yang ia yakini bernama luka.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke akan memeluknya di kala apa pun, itu yang Sakura dengar dari mulutnya langsung. Tapi, Sakura mengigat-ingat kembali ada penghalang besar di antara keduanya. Sebagai jalan keliru, Sasuke dengan sangat lancang menawarkan sesuatu. Malam ini, rembulan dan bintang tampak malu-malu. Sakura menimang Sarada di kamar sembari menyusuinya, di jam seperti ini sudah saatnya dia tidur. Rasanya sudah cukup lama hingga tangan Sakura sedikit kebas, dan juga ujung payudaranya yang terasa sakit. Menyadari Sarada yang sudah jatuh terlelap, Sakura melangkah menuju box bayi dan meletakkan putrinya di sana. Sarada kadang sulit ditidurkan, ia bahkan kuat membuka mata hingga pukul sembilan dengan sekeranjang mainan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, garis wajah Sarada benar-benar mirip Utakata. Sakura sudah lumayan lama tidak datang ke makam mendiang suaminya karena tempatnya sangat jauh. Sangat disayangkan, pihak keluarganya memang menginginkan Utakata dikebumikan di tempat kelahiran laki-laki itu. Sakura kembali mendapati kesadaran diri, lalu berbalik untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ibunya tadi mengatakan akan kedatangan tamu, Sakura tidak tahu itu siapa. Yang pasti Ibunya meminta agar Sakura berdandan secantik mungkin, dan juga mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. Ini seperti...

"Sakura-nee, tamunya sudah datang."

Tayuya mengetuk pintu di luar sana, Sakura lantas segera berganti pakaian kemudian bergegas keluar. Ia baru akan melangkah menuruni tangga, tapi Tayuya terlebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa Ta?"

"Sakura-nee tadi siang ada di mana?"

"Ya di rumah dong." Bohong.

Tayuya tahu jelas kakaknya ke mana dan bertemu dengan siapa. Ini aneh sekali, membanyangkan sesuatu di antara kakak dan teman laki-lakinya. Tayuya tidak punya pikiran lebih selain bertanya langsung pada Sakura, tapi kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak bisa Tayuya terima. _Sasuke?_ Apa dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika Tayuya bertanya tentang ini? Sakura sekarang lebih buram, tidak setransparan dahulu.

"Sakura-nee yakin?"

"Iya, lagian siapa yang bisa jagain Sarada kalau Neechan keluar? Mama soalnya tadi lagi repot."

Sudahlah, percuma mengorek sesuatu yang temaram seperti ini. Tayuya memilih berlalu pergi, tanpa tahu jantung Sakura yang sebenarnya sejak tadi berdetak begitu cepat. Ia sangat takut, apa pun menyangkut Sasuke selalu membuatnya gemetar. Sakura kemudian mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya, berlalu menuju ruang tamu yang ada lantai bawah. Saat muncul di balik sekat berbahan kayu, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran beberapa orang di sana. Ada dua orang paruh baya, dan satunya lagi merupakan laki-laki matang berkulit pucat.

Sakura semakin takut.

"Sakura, ayo duduk sini." Ibunya mengatakan dengan hati-hati. Sakura menurutinya dan langsung duduk, dia juga sempat tersenyum pada tiga orang di depannya. "Ini Tante dan Om Shimura, lalu yang muda itu Sai."

Seperti dugaannya.

"Sakura kelihatan cantik dan masih muda, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia ternyata sudah punya satu putri." Sakura tidak kenal mereka, entah itu si perempuan atau si laki-laki. Ayahnya yang duduk di sebelah Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Sakura menghela napas. "Sai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jangan sampai dia salah mengambil langkah.

Tapi apa yang Sakura hadapi? Ia terpaksa meremat pakaiannya sendiri ketika menyadari senyum yang ditunjukkan laki-laki bernama Sai itu. "Aku suka."

Rasa-rasanya sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

**\- 0 -**

Selama seminggu belakangan, Sakura terus mengurung diri di kamar. Keluar seperlunya saja seperti ke dapur untuk membantu Ibunya mengurus katering, atau sekedar mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyetujui keinginan Ayah dan Ibunya yang melakukan perjodohan tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya terlebih dulu. Masalahnya ia bukan anak gadis perawan, ia janda satu anak yang tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menikah dengan laki-laki. Mereka mungkin mengatakan telah tahu dan menerima statusnya, tapi Sakura masih tidak bisa percaya jika mereka telah berumah tangga nanti. Sarada adalah buah hatinya, jadi menikahi Sakura sama juga seperti menikah dengan keluarganya sekaligus.

Mengenai Sasuke, ia tidak tahu kabar remaja itu sekarang bagaimana. Beberapa hari belakangan Sakura memang sengaja menutup aksesnya untuk bisa bertemu atau menghubungi lewat sambungan telepon. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti uring-uringan. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena saat ini sedang ujian akhir kenaikan kelas. Dia tidak bisa mengorbankan nilainya hanya demi ini, Sakura berani bertaruh. "Mamm."

_Ah_, suara Sarada kecil sekali.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung meraih tubuh Sarada. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Tututt."

Dia mulai banyak bicara dan sering mengeluarkan lenkingan tidak jelas. Sakura tetap melihatnya dengan senyum, tapi Sarada kembali mengatakan sesuatu lagi sembari menunjuk ke belakang punggung Sakura. _Mungkinkah ada hantu? _Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ini masih cukup sore, langit masih cerah dan mentari belum tenggelam. Sakura meletakkan tubuh Sarada di atas karpet berbulu lembut, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita harus bicara."

Sakura ingin sekali mengumpat, sungguh.

Sebenarnya bagaimana cara orangtua Sasuke mendidik anak sepertinya? Lancang sekali muncul di balkon orang lain, bukannya datang bertamu dengan sopan. Sakura tidak dapat menutupi kekesalannya hingga langsung berdiri meninggalkan Sarada seorang diri. "Kamu ngapain di sini Sasu?!"

"Ketemu kamu."

"Iya, tapi kamu nggak bisa masuk lewat sini seenaknya. Hargai privasi aku!"

Dalam urusan semacam ini, Sakura seringkali sensitif. Sasuke yang masih berseragam sekolah lengkap, tetapi dengan atasan jaket hitam langsung mendorongnya masuk. Wanita dewasa itu marah-marah, sayangnya Sasuke masa bodoh dan malah membawa Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Sialan! Apa Sakura tidak menyadari seberapa tersiksanya dirinya beberapa hari ini?

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa Tayuya tiba-tiba nggak ngebolehin aku main ke sini, kamu pun nggak bisa ku hubungi. Dan aku sama sekali nggak tahu di mana salahku?!"

Salahnya? Salahnya kenapa harus menyukai wanita seperti Sakura? Itu salahnya.

"Ada anakku di sini Sasuke, kamu harus pergi."

"Nggak!"

Sakura hampir kehilangan kendali dengan berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi, menguncinya rapat lalu memojokkan tubuhnya di dinding dilapisi ubin. Sasuke? Dia ini seperti bukan anak sekolah biasa, pikiran dan tenaganya lebih liar dari pada yang ia duga. Tidak bisa begini, Sakura terlalu takut untuk sekedar berteriak hingga menyebabkan seisi rumah terkejut.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku cinta sama kamu dengan tulus."

Berkat aliran air yang mengucur dari kran, Sakura tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Ia sekarang sedang di masa sulit, karena ada laki-laki muda yang terbakar karenanya. Sakura melihat mata Sasuke, ada emosi di sana yang menyebabkan separuh hatinya remuk. Ini gila, tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengelak gejolak itu. Aroma Sasuke, mata Sasuke, dan juga bibir lembut Sasuke. Sakura memberanikan diri meraih tengkuk laki-laki itu pelan, tanpa tahu malu pada Sarada. _Pikiran Sakura kabur._ Jika dibandingkan harus menerima perjodohan yang ditawarkan orangtuanya, hati kecil Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke.

"Sasu..."

Didorong afeksi, Sasuke selalu tidak sabaran jika menyangkut Sakura. Maka sebelum wanita itu berubah pikiran dan memupuskan keinginan ini, Sasuke langsung memenuhi mulutnya dengan ciuman menggairahkan, membawa Sakura melambung tinggi, lalu menghempaskan pikirannya yang terus bergejolak. Sasuke memang selalu seperti ini, Sakura sudah lelah menolaknya, membiarkan seluruh isi mulutnya diobrak-abrik lidah Sasuke hingga dada keduanya sama-sama menghangat. Yang terjadi, Sakura justru menikmati. Setiap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selalu berhasil menyulut bara api.

"Aku ingin lebih."

* * *

**To be continue... **


End file.
